The present disclosure relates to a power saving circuit, and more particularly to a power saving circuit capable of controlling an amount of current flowing through a load circuit by regulating a voltage of a node.
Power saving circuits are incorporated into a vast number of devices used in everyday life. For example, power saving circuits are used in automobile engines, cellular telephones, magnetic hard disk drives, fiber optic communication systems, and even children's toys.
Unfortunately, many power saving circuits suffer from such performance shortfalls as limited cross-talk control and interference decoupling. In a power sharing configuration, any variance in the power requirement of a first circuit may substantially vary the power available to a second circuit, thus having a detrimental effect on the operation of the second circuit. The variance in the power requirement of a circuit may be due to either a predetermined change in the operation of the circuit, manufacturing process variations, response to environmental circumstances, or the like.
Power saving circuits having limited cross-talk and interference control may not sufficiently lessen the effect of the variance of one circuit's power requirements on another circuit, and thus, result in improper operation of the circuits and inefficient use of power. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that, either due to the internal or external factors discussed above, a particular power saving circuit may cross-couple dynamic current or voltage fluctuations of one circuit to another to the detriment of the system incorporating the power saving circuit.